


happy birthday baby

by haechns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Dinner, Headcanon, Idiots in Love, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kageyamas birthday, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Content, Swimming, almost canon, annoying miya atsumu, beach, birthday baby, sunset kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechns/pseuds/haechns
Summary: Kageyama cant swim. Oikawa teaches him how for a birthday present.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	happy birthday baby

**Author's Note:**

> for my best friend, who gave me the beautiful head canon that kageyama can’t swim. i hope u enjoy !!

Kageyama wakes up to a hand on his face, stroking gently at his cheekbone. He opens his eyes to a gentle, sleepy boy, who’s own eyes light up when he notices Kageyama is awake. He props himself up on his elbow, pushing Kageyama's bangs back off his forehead.

“Happy birthday, baby.” Oikawa speaks softly, a little groggy. He must’ve just woken up, excited to wish his boyfriend a very happy birthday. 

They were both knocked out before midnight, after a particularly long night of volleyball games with friends and… extracurricular activities per se. 

Kageyama smiles, a genuine smile, that makes Oikawa's heart flutter. Oikawa opens his arms, welcoming Kageyama in. 

Birthdays have never been this warm before. Kageyama isnt used to open arms and forehead kisses. He's used to a card on the kitchen counter with twenty dollars and not seeing his parents until the next Tuesday.

Of course, Kageyama isn’t the warmest person, but something draws him to Oikawa. He’s so addicting, and Kageyama can’t help but want more. 

Oikawa tried his hardest to help Kageyama learn what his affectionate love was like. He knew it would take a while for Kageyama to grab on to his outstretched hand, intertwine their fingers, and smile at the boy, but they finally got to a point where it was almost completely normal. 

A little too new, but Kageyama liked it. It was a breath of fresh air. 

Kageyama scoots into his bare chest, tucking his head into Oikawa's shoulder. He breathed in the scent of Oikawa, smelling like the best cologne and coconut shampoo. Oikawa's hands run up and down Kageyama's back, tracing his shoulder blades and spine. Kageyama shivers, smiling up to the touch. 

“Thank you.” he murmurs, his eyes fluttering shut again. Oikawa's heart catches on fire, burning into it a sweet memory. One that entails Kageyama comfortable in Oikawa's hold, warm and sleepy in the early morning. 

They’re both asleep in the matter of seconds, the morning sunlight pooling through the blinds.

-

Kageyama wakes up alone in their bed, still bare. Oikawa's side of the bed is cold. He checks the clock, just a little past 11 AM. He should probably wake up. 

Kageyama slips Oikawa's hoodie over his head, tugging on a pair of black shorts as well. His hair was messy, messier than a normal bed head, but he looked adorable nonetheless. 

“Morning, Tobio.” Oikawa's head peeks out from around the corner, his smile flashing brightly at Kageyama. 

The boy gives a weak smile back, pulling the hood over his head. He forgets what birthdays feel like. Granted, they do only come once a year. 

“Hi.” He says back, walking in Oikawa's direction.

The boy's hands sneak around Kageyama's waist, tiny and fragile in his hands. Oh, how ethereal he is. 

“What do you wanna do today, princess?” The nickname makes Kageyama's cheeks heat up, hiding his face in Oikawa's shoulder.

Oikawa can wind Kageyama like a toy at his command. All the little things make Kageyama blushy and heated in the blink of an eye. 

“I want you to make me dinner, I know that.” He smiles, turning to face Oikawa.

“You should teach me how to swim, too.” 

Kageyama was completely serious. He never took the time to learn to swim, dedicating his entire life to volleyball. He doesn't think he's ever been in a body of water larger than a bathtub.

Oikawa looks at him, looks hard, before letting go and collapsing on the bed in a fit of laughter. Kageyama climbs on top of him, punching the ever living shit out of him.

“Im sorry, Tobio, I really am.” He says between giggles, gasping for air.

“But that is quite honestly the funniest shit you've ever said.”

Kageyama smacks him in the chest. Hard.

-

Oikawa might be an asshole, and Kageyama might be one too, but they were tooth rottingly sweet with each other.

Kageyama sat on the countertop while Oikawa cooked him dinner, one of his grandfather's recipes.

He was on facetime with Hinata and some of the Black Jackals, foot tapping against the cupboard. 

“Happy birthday, Kageyama-kun!” Hinata says. He's done this every year since they got out of high school. Kageyama looks forward to it. Every. Single. Year.

His high school friendship with Hinata was completely unmatched. There was so much respect, enough respect to tell each other where they were going wrong and they could resolve their issues. (although immaturely)

Atsumu and Bokuto come into frame, smiling big.

“Happy Birthday, ya’ lil goody two shoes.” Atsumu winks, waltzing away cockily, as always.

Oikawa overhears, coming into frame himself to see if he could tell off the little twerp. Atsumu was admittedly annoying as fuck. 

Anyone could tell you that.

Oikawa hops on the counter, sitting behind Kageyama.

“Oikawa-san! Hey!” Hinata's eyes light up. Rarely did he get to see the boy, and they exchange small talk as Kageyama smiles and plays with Oikawa's fingers. 

It makes him happy. Very, very happy. 

“Practice is starting, I gotta go. Happy birthday, from all of us!!!”

Kageyama hangs up the phone, turning to face Oikawa when something quite fiery hits his nose. 

“You think that's burning?” Kageyama asks. Oikawa's eyes go wide, wider than Hinatas, practically running to the stove.

Kageyama laughs as he pulls the pan off the stove, murmuring cuss words under his breath.

“Dumb shit.”

-

Dinner, although mildly overcooked, was lovely. They ate on the couch, Kageyama's long legs draped over Oikawa's lap.

They laughed over their meals, about middle school volleyball, professional volleyball, and past birthday celebrations.

Kageyama never wants to bring up that stupid maid dress ever again.

“Y'know Tobio, the suns gonna set in like, what? An hour and a half?” Oikawa says over his last bite of food. 

“What's your point there?” 

Oikawa shifts, placing his bowl on the floor. He lies between Kageyama's legs, his chin resting on the boy's lower abdomen. His hands move through Oikawa's hair, his eyes closing and a gentle hum leaving his lips in appreciation as Kageyama scratches at his scalp.

“Beach. Lets go to the beach. It's hot outside. I'm gonna teach you how to swim.” 

Kageyama buries his head in his hands. Fine. He would let Oikawa take him to the stupid beach. He rolls his eyes, a little nervous.

“Okay.” 

Oikawa smiles, skipping into their bedroom to grab the bag he packed earlier, knowing Tobio would agree, whether he wanted to or not. 

“Cmon, baby, get changed! We gotta get there before it gets dark!” Oikawa tugs Kageyama off the couch, pulling him into their closet. Wouldn't be the first time either of them were in there.

“Okay, okay! I'll get changed! You're holding me too tight!”

-

The car ride was a little shorter than Oikawa wanted it to be. He liked driving with one hand, listening to Kageyama's favorite songs, with his hand gripping the other boy's bare thigh. His thumb stroked at the skin, getting Kageyama a little blushy in his seat.

Kageyama wasn't a very expressive person, very much monotone and only yelling when he's angry. But Oikawa brought out something new in him. He could make his voice raise an octave, he could make him as pliable as putty in his hands.

Something about Oikawa was different. After their rather rocky past, they became something completely new, blossoming into adults together after they met again in college. 

Kageyama's hand rests on top of Oikawa's, long, slender fingers beginning to intertwine with his. Setters hands.

Kageyama hated his own, never good enough. But Oikawas were gorgeous. Perfect form, perfect placement, whether they are in a volleyball match or not. Whether it was a toss or fingers sliding around a waist, Oikawa's hands were always perfect.

They arrive around an hour before sunset, people beginning to pack up their things and leave. They tried to find a more secluded spot near the water to rest their things. Just a blanket and some towels were enough for them. 

“See, there's no waves. You're taller than me, you'll be able to stand for quite some time. The water doesn't get really deep for a while.” Oikawa tugs his hoodie over his head, Squishing Kageyama's face in his hand.

“I think I get how beaches work, Tooru.” 

Oikawa sticks his tongue out, making faces at Kageyama in retaliation. Forever his silly boy. 

It's not long before he outstretches a hand, leading a shaky breathed Kageyama into the water. 

It's warm, thankfully, lapping around Kageyama's ankles like it's ready to consume him.

If he dies today, on his goddamn birthday, it's all Oikawa's fault. 

They're about waist deep when Oikawa stops walking and ducks his head under, tugging at Kageyama to bring him under with him. 

Kageyama nearly shits his pants as he crouches down, only making it to about shoulder level. Thankfully, his head didn't duck under, so he wouldn't have to feed Oikawa to the sharks in this very water.

Oh, fuck. Sharks. There are fucking sharks.

“I don't think I like this very much Oikawa please-”

Kageyama reaches out to him, grabbing both of Oikawa's hands.

Oikawa smiles, his stupid little sadistic smile, before taking Kageyamas face gently in his hands.

“Baby, I promise you, it will all be fine.” Oikawa keeps leading him out deeper and deeper. Kageyama allows him. He does need to learn how to swim, after all. It's kinda embarrassing that he doesn't already know how. 

He didn't have a very cookie cutter childhood. Very rarely did he see his parents, and they most definitely didn't have time to teach him the basic things, like how to swim or ride a bike. He was left home alone with Miwa since he could remember. 

They're at about shoulder level by now. Oikawa is holding Kageyama around the waist as he literally just paddles in place. He feels like an idiot. There are children down the beach frolicking about in the water, while him and his adult boyfriend are having swimming lessons. 

He's 24. He's terrified for his life. In a body of water that he could literally touch in. 

But, he's trying. Next time someone asks him if he can swim he can give them a confident Ye-

Oikawa lets go. 

He panics a little, but continues to move forward, instead of just staying in place.

Kageyama paddles in a little circle until he's back into Oikawa's hold, tucked into his side. 

“Thank you, really. But fuck you. If you ever let go without telling me again i'll really kick your ass.” Kageyama is dead serious. This isn't a laughing matter. But, of course, his asshole boyfriend is almost in tears.

“You did great, baby. C'mon, let's go a little deeper.” Oikawa teaches him how to tread water, and Kageyama picks it up pretty easily. His ridiculously long arms make it easy, he barely needs to use his legs. 

“Did you have a good birthday?” Oikawa asks, admiring the sky in front of them. He looks over to Kageyama, wet, messy bangs plastered to his forehead. The sun hits his skin perfectly. He's gorgeous, that boy is.

Oikawa always tries to make his birthdays special. Kageyama deserves it, he really truly does. After being starved of that necessary extra special day for so long, Oikawa wants these ones to be as memorable as humanly possible.

“Of course I did. Thank you, Tooru. Seriously.” He swims in a little shallower, where he can touch.

His hand reaches out, Oikawa swimming into him. 

He headbutts him underwater, soliciting a laugh from Kageyama. 

Kageyama tugs Oikawa into a hug, his head resting comfortably on the boy's shoulder.

A gentle peck to Kageyama's temple leads to a sweet kiss to his lips. They sway back and forth in the water, feeling as if they're floating.

The moment is so idealistic it makes Kageyama want to puke. It's everything he's ever wanted. Oikawa never fails, does he? 

It's almost annoying how good he is. He always manages to outdo himself. 

“I love you.” Kageyama whispers, tracing Oikawa's jaw with his fingertip.

Oikawa's smile gets even cheesier. This is another birthday for the books. 

“I love you too, baby. Let's go watch the rest on the beach, yeah? You're gonna prune up like a little old lady.”

Kageyama smacks him on the back of the head. 

“You already have, you look like my grandma.”

“That's kinda gross, don't you think? I'm your boyfriend.”

He gets smacked again. Kageyama has no regrets on this day.

-

Happy birthday, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry for being gone for so long :/ but i’m back with my baby !!! happy late ish birthday !!! lmk what u thought abt the fic please :D thank u so so much for reading.


End file.
